The present disclosure is directed toward the execution of a status change within a plurality of communication sessions between a mobile communication device and two or more remote devices. It is known in the art to provide communication sessions between multiple communication devices according to a variety of communication systems. These include, for example, short message systems (SMS) commonly employed in connection with cellular networks and instant messaging (IM) systems more commonly employed on desktop and laptop computers. A user of any of these systems generally maintains an address or contacts book which includes the names and contact information for acquaintances of the user in order to facilitate communication with those acquaintances.